burning_crusadefandomcom-20200214-history
Beginners Guide
Welcome to Burning Crusade, this page is aimed towards you as a new player to help you along the way, not only that but also to keep up with the rest of the players and give you a little boost. Burning Crusade is a Warcraft 3 map, dedicated and inspired off the World of Warcraft Expansion "The Burning Crusade" its focus is to create a fun and enjoyable experience by leveling up and advancing your hero by killing epic bosses and clearing content from "The Burning Crusade" Expansion in wow. You are able to Save your hero along the way as you progress which means your progression will never be lost. If a save gets corrupted, lost or deleted the Developers can recover the Hero in the discord if you send them enough material for it. Discord Link (You need to go through the readme before you can see the Hero-Recovery text channel) Work in progress Selecting your first Hero - Class Overhaul Heroes & Roles When you first enter the game you are going to be introduced to 36 different classes. Classes are divided into 4 groups. Tanks, Melee, Ranged and Healer. The color of the circles in front of the Heroes are matched to the role. Light Blue - Tank Green - Healer Blue - Dps Debrief on the roles Tanks are those who are always keeping any mobs away from the group and keeps all threat away from the rest of the group. At least 1 Tank is needed, but certain fights requires 2 Tanks. Tanks are quite uncommon compared to other roles which makes them very desirable. Melee, they engage fights in close combat and have a harder time to dodge mechanics than ranged, but they are very strong. Your goal is to do damage Ranged stays at a safe distance most of the time and give assistance from the back, you're not always safe from mechanics during fights and might for example be put on killing trash or other side objectives over melees. Healers 'Their objective is to keep the group alive and make sure no one dies, supporting your team in other ways. some classes are hybrid and can both heal and do damage, a example is Disc priests using penance which both can heal and do damage. ''Healers arent as uncommon as Tanks but they are certainly needed. '' '''What class fits me? ' I mentioned there are 36 Classes which is way too much for you to test out to start with, your best go would be to choose a class with a role that you think will be fun and keep going with that class for a few levels, as you don't really get to "play" the class until level 25+. ''*Important*''' you only have 1 minute 30 seconds after loading is over before you cannot re-pick a Hero, don't expect to see what every class does in your first game.'' A lot of people have up to 10, 15, 20 alts so there is nothing that will ever stop you from choosing a different class later on in the game. so you can switch whenever you feel like it. but the game becomes more strategic when you get to CR, (Short for Coilfang Reservoir) You are able to backup your saves and move the save files to a new folder to allow up for more space, this allows you to go over the limit of only saving 8 heroes. you can find the save files in '' Warcraft III\CustomMapData\Burning Crusade Codeless '''Saving Your Hero' This Map uses a save system that allows you to save your progress and show off the epic items you have gotten from clearing content to show off to your friends and to load in next time you decide to play. There's some ways where you corrupt your save i will go through that below. To save simply press "ESC" then choose one of the 8 slots. In the future you just have to press save and it automatically saves your character. To load your hero when you get into to the game, press ESC and then "Load" and choose the hero. KEEP NOTICE that you only can load for a few seconds and therefore pausing the game to let the characters load in is a good idea. you are able to get up the load/save menu that way Delete a slot, it works the same way. Press "ESC" then "Delete" and select a slot to delete. You can also delete saves by going into the folder and manually deleting the files. !!!Avoid Corrupting your Save!!! Theres nothing worse than working on something and then it all gets corrupted and you lose everything you worked so gard for. Thats why its super important that you dont save in these circumstances written by vDou in the discord: * DO NOT SAVE IN SINGLE PLAYER. * DO NOT SAVE IN A GAME BY YOURSELF ONLINE. * DO NOT SAVE WHILE DEAD. * DO NOT SAVE WHILE IN METAPMORPHOSIS. Metamorphs count as: Guardian Druid Bear Form, Resto druid Tree of Life, Demo Lock Demon Form. * IF YOU LOAD A HERO AFTER ANOTHER PERSON LOADED THE SAME HERO BEFORE YOU, IF YOU START A NEW FRESH CHARACTER AND SAVE, IT WILL OVERRIDE YOUR FAILED LOAD. PLEASE LOAD ANOTHER HERO. YOU CAN LOAD AN EMPTY SAVE SLOT TO FIX THE PROBLEM AS WELL. * AND DO NOT TRY TO LOAD A HERO AFTER THE LOADING TIME IS UP >_> I have no Empty Hero slots! I mentioned before that alot of people have more than 15, 20, 25 Hero saves. You can very easily achive this by going into the Warcraft 3 Folder "Warcraft III\CustomMapData\Burning Crusade Codeless" Create a new folder in there called, lets say "Healers, Ranged DPS lvl 30+" and then simply move the files from the folder you currently are in into the new folder. (You can also manually delete saves this way, just right click the save file you wish to delete and "Delete") Now when you start up a new game you are going to have 8 empty slots. = Starting your Journey & Raids ' ' Gruul's Lair ' This is the very first raid that you will enter. it is fairly easy, but with a completely new group it can prove a challenge. This is why having 2 Tanks, 4 Dps, 2 Healers is very important for your first game as a full group. When you choose your Hero the entrance to the raid is the first circle on the right side. ''displayed on the screenshot on the right. There are a total of 2 bosses High King Maulgar & Gruul the Dragonkiller You can find more info about what they do, rotation, videos etc by clicking their names. I will not go into depth of this raid. ''' Shops, Gold & Items ' Loot & Rolling '